This invention relates to a toothbrush, which comprises a handle carrying a brushing head.
Good dental hygiene is considered important for the prevention of dental caries and the regular brushing of teeth and gums is generally recommended for good dental hygiene. Although the recommended technique for brushing teeth has changed in line with recent development, the question has arisen as to whether tooth brushing itself may in some cases cause certain damage, e.g. the wedge-shaped detect that are often found at the transition between the tooth and the tooth neck. Another question that has arisen is whether the formation of the even more common tooth pockets is promoted by the excessive brushing of teeth, since some people brush their teeth intensively, in many cases for some five minutes at a time, several times a day. One reason why teeth are brushed for this relatively long time, is that ideally brushing should be carried out until all bacteria have been removed from the teeth. However, to remove all the bacteria from the teeth by brushing alone is probably quite impossible. Moreover, we all have a bacterial flora in the mouth and throat, and this rapidly spread to the teeth.